


Call His Name

by BonneyQ



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonneyQ/pseuds/BonneyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-MATURE CONTENT- One day even Gray gets tired of being called '-sama'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Call His Name

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This will have MATURE content! Very detailed (and good, I hope) sex scene. You've been warned.

When the water from his bathroom stopped running, Gray Fullbuster knew that a little bit afterwards, his girlfriend, Juvia Loxar, would be emerging from it with one of the shirts he would always strip of without realize.

They had somewhat a routine even after not even six months of relationship. Whenever both of them weren't on missions or hanging out at the Guild, they would go to one of their apartments and just spend the night together. The life of a mage left little room for a very active social life or dating, unless they took missions together, which both of them decided it wasn't a good idea.

Juvia was overly protective of Gray even before they started going out; her life had been on the line a few times to protect his; the Ice Mage feared that with his presence when they were on a mission would just redirect her focus from 'Surviving' to 'Protect at all costs'.

So, most of the nights they spent in Magnolia were spent together and that was one of those nights.

He had arrived from a five-day mission with his team that morning while Juvia had arrived from a mission herself the night before.

To say that they both wanted some alone time was an understatement. All Gray wanted when he arrived Magnolia was to go with Juvia to his or her place, take a nice shower while she cooked some of her delicious food (or joining him in the shower, whichever scenario was fine by him), eat until he thought he was about to explode, then take a very nice nap and when he woke up, feeling refreshed, have his way with a very eager and needy girlfriend.

But, of course, luck was not on his side.

Juvia was not alone when he arrived at the Guild. She was seated with Shelia and Wendy, laughing about something and at the moment he stepped inside the Guild, she turned and saw him.

Ah, that smile. That (and the most-delicious-apple-pie-he-ever-tasted) was the reason his heart could cartwheel like a bitch whenever it happen.

Obviously he smiled back at her and when she hugged him, Gray rolled his eyes and patted on the back with one hand and with the other he showed his middle finger to some of his guild mates who were yelling something about Juvia melting his icy heart and making whip sounds. Morons.

He was about to ask her whether to go to his apartment or hers (she had moved from Fairy Hills a while back), when he really processed the fact that Shelia was there.

If Shelia was there, then he would also be.

It was not a wrongful assumption, it seemed, because as if it was his cue, Lyon Bastia arrived at the table Juvia was previously with Shelia and Wendy holding three cups.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is so happy that you're back!" The blunette said kissing his lips and tightening her embrace around him. "And look! Lyon-san is here to see you!"

Correction, Lyon was there to see Juvia, who happened to be Gray's girlfriend, so by simple math, Lyon would by consequence probably see Gray.

The white haired man did all he could the whole time they were all together to prevent Gray and Juvia to leave and when night fell and it was time to really go home, Lyon tried to convince Gray to let him stay at his place.

As. If.

Gray had said 'no' immediately and told Lyon that they had plenty hotels in Magnolia. Juvia nodded in agreement. She liked Lyon just fine, like he was her brother-in-law or something like it, but she had missed her boyfriend for more than ten days, since she left for her mission before he did.

He had left the Guild with Juvia by his side, while she assured Lyon that he could drop by around lunch at Gray's apartment with Shelia so all of them could eat together. She was going to be there anyway.

Lyon's eyes flashed something that seemed a lot like pain once she said those words.

It probably hurt like a bitch to know that the girl you're in love with was going to go home with another guy and probably have 'you-came-back-from-a-mission sex' plus 'I-was-so-worried sex' plus 'I-missed-you sex' plus, Juvia's top reason for having sex: 'I-am-horny-for-you-all-the-time sex'.

"Let's go, Gray-sama." Juvia hugged his arm and waved good-bye at the white haired man. "Bye, Lyon-san."

"Yeah. Night. Gray-sama." Lyon said mockingly and something on his tone made Gray unsettled as he and his girlfriend went down the street.

The subject had been in his mind for some time and the fact that Lyon had not only realized it but also teased him about it was the final drop.

He had a plan to make Juvia understand what he needed her to.

After taking the so wanted shower (unfortunately for him, they bought Franks Caramades on the street, so no delicious homemade cooking; and Juvia didn't join him during the shower), eating and telling to each other about their missions, she went to take her own shower

Gray was lying on the bed when Juvia came out of the bathroom, and he was staring at her. Of course, he had looked at her before, but not with those eyes. His eyes were so different that Juvia actually hesitated a bit before stepping towards the bed.

She was wearing a white shirt of his and her panties and Gray took a second to stare at his girlfriend's legs.

That woman sure had some nice legs, Gray sighed in contentment in his mind. Not that she didn't have everything else in the 'best' department, oh no. Juvia had everything on the right size and shape, in Gray's opinion. He should know, he checked her body a bunch of times during the time they had been dating.

It was just... Gray really liked legs and hers were an especially turn-on. And the guild mark right on her thigh... She had no idea of how that drove him crazy.

"Are you alright, Gray-sama?" She asked, and then frowned when something passed through his eyes; something she couldn't identify.

"Hm." It was everything he offered her. She bit her lower lip and for a few seconds his eyes wondered over her face and when he spoke, his voice was different: deeper, harsher. "Come here, Juvia." Gray patted the place beside him.

The water mage almost melt, literally. Since her magic was water based, and she could change her whole body to it when necessary, it also could happen when she was overly excited.

Like she was at that moment.

Gray wasn't a guy who would initiate intimate contact, 80 per cent of the time Juvia was the one who would start the kissing and touching as she assumed it was going to happen that night. Juvia was the opposite though, and it served them both right: she would gladly show him when she was up to some loving and a few months after they started dating, Juvia also could tell when he wanted it. To tell the truth, Juvia didn't leave a lot of room to him to make a move seeing that she wanted him pretty much all the time. Gray would go with it most of the times, of course. He was a man that didn't start it, but he sure as hell could finish it.

The other 20 per cent of times when he did initiate it, it was so passionate, hard, fast, deep and fulfilling that the mere thought that he was starting the love-making process that night sent shivers through her spine.

Without saying another word, Juvia did what she was told and sat beside him, facing her boyfriend. He was on his side, head resting against his hand, while his gaze was on her eyes. Juvia mirroed his position and waited for him to do something.

"We've been dating for how long now?" Gray asked in a calm voice, while his hand rested above her thigh, underneath his palm was the guild symbol.

"Hm... Five mon-months and thirteen days..." The blue haired woman whispered her answer and stuttered the last word, when the man started caressing her skin and she got goose-bumps all over.

"That's a long time." Gray didn't shift his gaze from her while his hand started to wander up, stopping above her hip bone. Juvia gasped. "And we've known each other for what? Two years or so?"

"Y-yes." She nodded and put a hand above his. Juvia was about to caress her way up to his arm when he gave her a look. She understood exactly what it meant.

It was his night and she better do whatever he wants her to. Not that she wasn't going to.

"So, why are you still calling me 'Gray-sama' even after all that time?" Gray asked and his hand started to move up again.

"Hm...?" Juvia heard the question, sure, but didn't process it, her brain probably melted into water once Gray's hand slipped under the shirt and up, resting right under her breast.

"Juvia." Gray said and before she could formulate an answer, he grabbed her breast and leant towards her, capturing her mouth with his.

That kiss was not in the slightest gentle as the first one they shared at the guild earlier that day, oh no. That kiss meant that Gray meant business.

His tongue clashed with her in a ferocious way. She had put her hand at the back of his head while the other caressed his back; Gray was with one hand stroking and pinching lightly her breast.

'So far, so good.' Juvia thought in a momentarily glimpse of her sane mind.

Gray broke the kiss and tried to take away her shirt. Juvia was fast in helping out, raising her arms up so he could take it off.

Once he was done, the only clothing between them was their underwear and Juvia was about to take hers off, but Gray had other plans.

Right after the shirt she was wearing was thrown away in some random stop of the room, Gray returned to his previously spot on top of her and started kissing Juvia again.

She tried to protest, but Gray muffled her voice. He usually wasn't that keen of kissing for too much time, even though she loved his kisses, Juvia wasn't either. Not when she wanted him doing something else with all that energy.

Gray started to kiss his way down to her throat and Juvia's hands found its way of his hair and started massaging his scalp as encouragement. He was finally doing what she needed him to.

Once he reached the valley between her breasts, Juvia was sighing happily. While his hands worked on a breast, Gray's mouth licked and bit lightly the other one.

"Gray-sama." Juvia moaned and before she could even feel the loss of his hands and mouth on her, Gray had grabbed her hands and pinned them down above her head. It surprised Juvia, sure, but it didn't surprised her half as much the look on his eyes.

It was predatory, really. And she was his prey.

"Do not call me that tonight." He growled, his face really close to hers.

"Wha-what?" Juvia was confused. What had she done?

Taking a few calming breaths, Gray narrowed his eyes to her and then, as if he had had a wonderful idea, he grinned like a wolf to his girlfriend.

"Tonight, you are not allowed to call me 'Gray-sama'. "

"What?" Juvia asked in confusion.

"If you call me Gray-sama, I'll stop doing whatever I am doing. If you repeat it, I'll just... walk away." He grinned in a devilish way and Juvia could feel the excitement pass through her spine.

It sure was interesting.

"And..." Gray grabbed her hands, putting them on the head of the bed, making sure that she was grabbing it. "You are not allowed to remove your hands from it either." She gasped in protest, and he laughed quietly, sensing her indignation. He was going to have some fun that night. "You cannot touch me. Only I can touch you."

"But..." Juvia opened her hands and was about to move them away from the board when she received a look from him and she immediately stopped what she was doing. "You meant it?"

"Oh yeah." Gray nodded and kissed her neck. "I meant it. No 'sama' and no touching me."

"But... But..." Juvia looked up to her hands on the board and then down, only seeing the top of his head, because he was kissing her neck.

The blunette couldn't believe that that was happening, really. Gray never did anything like that during the whole time since they started to be intimate. Sure, when Juvia would start to kiss him and put him in the mood, Gray would take the lead after a little while, but never like that. Never with such power.

Juvia loved it.

She gave up overthinking it and let it go. If he wanted to play a little game with her, she would go along with it.

Her sex was already slickly and wet as it never were before with only the expectations of that night. Juvia was sure it would be a night to remember, at least.

Gray kissed his way down to her breasts again and while he did so, Juvia wanted to just take her hands away from the board and touch him until he was the one moaning and squirming under her touch like it happened many times already, not the other way around.

But she couldn't. She was tied up.

She was tied up without any real ties. Gray had that much power over her, she guessed.

Gray didn't spend too much time on her breasts that time.

He kissed her stomach and then lower, and lower until he reached her thighs. Gray didn't have to do more than gently part them; Juvia was already eagerly waiting for him to wordless tell her what he wanted.

Her sex was covered with her underwear and Juvia wanted that she could take her hands away from the headboard so she could take her panties away from her and to make the process quicker.

The man had other ideas, of course.

Juvia was looking down, wishing that he could hurry up while Gray looked up and smirked.

Before she could ask him to do whatever he was planning, Gray passed a finger over her sex, her panties the only obstacle.

"Ah!" Juvia exclaimed and her head fell to the side and her hips bulked up.

Gray chuckled at her reaction and did it again, only to have the same outcome, plus a loud moan.

That underwear was so soaked and melted into her skin at that point that Juvia doubted that it would be ever taken away from her body.

Noticing that Juvia was already squirmed enough, Gray started to take away her underwear and Juvia helped him out by raising her hips eagerly.

She didn't even felt shame because of the state of her panties, all wet; and Gray, well. He took pride in knowing how much his woman wanted him with only that much foreplay.

Lowering his upper body so he was between her legs, Gray kissed her inner thigh. She cried in frustration.

He kissed her other thigh and Juvia was about to let the headboard go and just make him go...

And then his mouth was there.

"Oh." Juvia exclaimed as Gray's mouth started to do its magic and she thought that her body would change into water for a minute there, but it didn't, which Juvia was extremely glad for: having her body changed into water during oral sex could be quite a downer. "Oh."

As she raised her hips and started to wonder where her mind went, Juvia took a nanosecond to thank all the known and unknown gods that Gray had such skill with his tongue.

The man was a genius and she was sure that she was supposed to give him a prize every time he went down on her.

After hearing some stories at her hair salon about men that would stay trying to pleasure a woman with his tongue forever while the said woman would feel nothing but the urge to hurry the guy up, Juvia was even happier that her boyfriend not only was good at, but was also very fond of it. And after having Gray taste her for the first time, so was she.

When he sucked her clit a little, Juvia was sure that she was seen stars and when the first finger entered her and started moving in rhythm, she was seen a whole galaxy in front of her.

"Gr-" She tried to say his name, but it sounded strangled; Gray had not only inserted another finger on her opening, but also made a sound of approval that made Juvia even wetter than she was before.

Hips going upwards by the need of more contact with her boyfriend.

Juvia felt him grinning and if she could, she would've rolled her eyes at it. He was good and he knew it.

After some time, Juvia was squirming even more underneath him and his ministrations. The mouth, the tongue and the fingers.

Oh, there it was, the sensation on the bottom of her belly. Whenever Gray started to give her oral sex, Juvia would quickly give in to all the sensations and just let it go.

Her hands were opening and closing on the head of the bed, eagerly wanting to touch the man between her legs, but fighting the urge because of his earlier orders.

"You are not allowed to remove your hands from it either."

"Gray-sama..." Juvia moaned without thinking and the said man stilled: the hand that was stroking her breast stopped, the fingers inside of her and even his mouth that so far had been working in conjunct with his fingers on her sex stopped.

She said it. She did what he had warned not to do.

"What did you just say?" Gray asked, looking up to Juvia, who was looking down.

"Nothing. It slipped. I swear." Juvia said, so desperate for him to return to his previous activities.

"I told you not to call me Gray-sama, Juvia." He sighed in fake sadness. "I will have to stop now..." Gray removed both of his hands away from her and she cried in protest.

"No, please. Sorry." Juvia pleaded and she opened her hands up on the head of the bed, but didn't reach for him. She grabbed the head again, a lot tighter: the will to touch him and make him so excited that he couldn't resist her.

She knew how; she had been doing it for the past few months. She could make him want her so bad...

Yet, she obeyed him. Juvia trusted him enough to know that they were doing some foreplay and she had to play along otherwise she would lose him for the night.

"Are you sure you just slipped?" Gray asked and his hand went to stay a few millimeters away from her lower stomach and when Juvia raised her hips to make him touch her, he retracted his hand away.

"Yes. Please, Gray-s... Gray." Juvia cried. "Won't happen again."

He looked at her and feigned thought and slowly nodded, his fingers touching her stomach lightly and making her squirm. That was bot what she wanted when she pleaded at him! She wanted him to do what he was doing before stopping!

"Gray..." The blunette squirmed under his touch, her hips arched in the direction of his hand. "Please."

He kneeled over her and kissed her lips. Juvia could taste herself on his tongue and sighed in happiness when Gray rested on top of her, only his underwear on their way. His hips rested between hers and Juvia could feel his erection pressed against her thigh. She moved her hips a little bit so it rubbed her clit just a bit.

They both groaned with the sensation.

"Off." Juvia said between kisses. "Off, please."

He nodded and gave her a very hungry kiss, making all kinds of promises with it and Juvia's hands twisted on the head of the bed, needing -but not allowed- to touch him.

Gray broke the kiss and stepped away from the bed quickly to take off his underwear and Juvia protested the interruption. Juvia knew that it was a necessary interruption, but it made her mad either way. She was so close and he interrupted her growing pleasure. Again!

She was getting back at him after all that. She was so getting it back to him!

"Just a second!" Gray growled at her and Juvia thought that she probably made some sort of sound of unpleasantness when she lost skin contact at him.

When his underwear was finally out of the way, Juvia, even in her dazed pre-sex mind took a second to appreciate her man. For a second he stood naked in all of his glory in front of her.

Everyone had seen Gray naked in some point and even before they were dating, Juvia was one of these people.

But it was so different to see him strip without noticing and to see his dark eyes bathed in pure lust, to see his sweating body, panting and just ready to take her right there.

It was different.

Juvia gasped when Gray lied back on top of her and kissed her again with hunger. She easily followed him and kissed him as hungrily back; sighing happily once she felt his body touching her without barriers.

The woman wanted to touch him. She wanted to touch him so bad, but her hands kept twisting on the head of the bed in agony. It was highly unfair to not be allowed to touch her beloved when it was all she wanted to do all day long if she could. Of course, it was also very arousing.

His kisses started to move to her neck and then to her cleavage, and Juvia made a sound that she never heard before: it was a mix of a pleasurable growl and a protest one.

If he was kissing her like that to make her ready for him, that ship sailed a long time ago! She was about to fall apart already, he truly didn't need to do any of that anymore.

"Fine." Gray said between kisses in the valley of her breasts. 'Okay,' Juvia thought in pleasure, 'if he must kiss me...' But he was not done talking. "You can touch me."

It took a second to realize what he was talking about because his mouth was sucking on her nipple while his hand was on the other breast, massaging it.

Her hands left the head of the bed and her fingers immediately found his hair, tugging them lightly.

"I..." She gasped. "I need..."

"I know." Gray said releasing her breasts. Her hands left her hair and grabbed him by the back of his head, bringing him up and letting their lips meet again.

The kiss was filled with passion and their bodies clashed together, their chests, their stomachs and their pelvis meeting with such a wonderful feeling.

Juvia wrapped her legs around his waist and the tip of his penis rubbed her sex and they both moaned in approval.

"Please." Juvia pleaded and her right hand went to grab his shaft. And when she did it, Gray growled something and his hips thrust into her hand by instinct as she started to guide him to her opening, followed by him accomplishing the task.

Finally. He was finally entering her! That torture was going to end; after he was inside her, Gray wouldn't take much to go a little frantic after some time and that was what Juvia was counting on.

Not that night. Oh, no.

Usually Gray would've enter her eagerly and in a fast way, but that night he was so out of character that of course he wanted to prolong her suffering by doing it so very slowly.

Juvia could feel his engorged length entering her slowly and even if she was frustrated by his slow pace, she couldn't help but to appreciate the stretch of her inner walls. It felt so good and so right to be with him like that, inside her. It always felt that way.

Once he was completely inside of her, he stopped still.

Still.

"Gray-s..." She moaned, but stopped herself before saying the suffix that already put her in enough trouble that day. She had suffered enough. "Gray, please."

Juvia thought that he was going to accomplish her request.

Oh boy, was she wrong.

Gray started rocking his hips, alright. But it was in the slowest motion she ever experienced him do it. He was barely moving, actually.

"I... can't... take it... anymore." Juvia whined. He had stopped her reaching her orgasm two times now and it was driving her crazy.

"You can." Gray said in her ear.

"Can't... Take..." She whined again. Gosh, she was so... She needed to... He had to...

Argh, she couldn't think clearly when she was like that! Her Gray-sama had that effect on her.

"You will." He twisted her hips and she gasped. Oh, she was so close. "You. Will."

The man exited her and she cried in frustration, and when he entered her again she cried even louder.

"Gray... Please!"

"Not yet." He growled. Gray was waiting something, plotting something and she was okay with it, as long as he hurried the fuck up!

His hand twisted her nipple and she moaned louder. Unconsciously, her own hand went to her clit. She just needed... If she just touched it, she would...

"No." Gray growled in protest and grabbed her hand, stopping it. "It's going to be me."

At that point, she didn't care who would take her to her orgasm, as long as she had one!

"Faster." She moaned, boarding despair. "Harder. Deeper. Please."

Gray was having a difficult time to concentrate himself, but he still could enjoy the feeling of being completely in control.

"Choose." He whispered in her ear, hot breath tickling the sensitive and recently bitten flesh. "Choose one. Should I go faster, harder or deeper?" Gray moved his hips just a tiny bit, but to his overly stimulated girlfriend, it was enough to make her moan even more.

Juvia wanted to cry and scream in frustration: Gray was being so mean! First, he was going to stop every time she would say -sama with his name, then she couldn't touch him, then he entered her in such slow pace and now he was asking her to choose to have him faster, harder or deeper? She was about to burst and he was acting like such a prick!

A prick that was giving her the best sex she ever had, that is.

What to choose? If she chose harder, that could also mean deeper if she shifted to a better position. If she chose deeper, Gray could still go as slow as he was already going, which was probably kill her with frustration.

But faster...

"Faster. Please, go faster." Juvia said, deciding that it was the best option.

"As you wish." He said and Juvia couldn't see his face, since he was busy kissing her neck, but she sure could pretty much feel his smug smile.

The man rocked and moved his hips back, Juvia growled a bit by instinct, even though she knew that her Gray-sama wasn't going to leave her hot and bothered. Yet, the miss of his shaft inside her seemed such a huge lost that just a few nanoseconds were torture.

But the feeling was gone the moment he slammed back into her, faster as he promised and Juvia could finally feel better. After a while, Gray was finally going as frantically as he possibly could.

He tried to contain himself, tried to stay in control over his body, but it won. Gray lasted a lot longer than he thought he would, actually. Having sex with Juvia always made him a little uncontrollable. Maybe it was the fact that he had a cooler behavior around other people and could get loose with her, or maybe it was the way she was always so responsive to whatever he did, or maybe it was just because he was with her. It didn't matter; he always, somehow, would lose himself on her.

Gray could feel her walls spasm around his penis and he knew she was close. Her moans always were a little higher pitched when she was close to reach her orgasm.

She was meeting his every thrust, was clinging onto him as if her life depended of it. She was ready to fall into the abyss of pleasure in a moment.

When Gray gave her a very powerful thrust, in a very right angle, that was it for Juvia. She could feel her whole body, because all of her nerves were lit up. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and the woman could only see white, and feel the powerful orgasm wash over her.

Juvia, normally, would take a moment to return from the wonderful daze, but that night she was brought back sooner than she thought it was possible; Gray was still going, he was close and apparently, she was close again. Her lower stomach had the tingling feeling; a feeling that she had pretty recently.

All of her nerves were awake and every place Gray's lips and skin touched, Juvia was being set on fire all over again.

Gray grabbed her right leg and put it over his shoulder, making his penetration go deeper at every thrust.

She was so loud. So shamelessly loud at that point, that Juvia was sure his neighbors could hear her but she couldn't bring herself to care anymore; she had been tortured too much that night and needed to have her man inside her.

Exactly like Gray was doing.

She was so close. Her nails sank into his back so hard that Juvia needed to remember to check for blood later, even though the blunette would never hurt her Gray-sama on purpose: it was unthinkable. Not that he was complaining. If anything, it made him groan in pleasure.

He said something. It could've been her name, it could've been the country's name, or an unknown language for all she cared: all her focus was on what she felt at that moment. Juvia knew that she was probably saying nonsense as well.

The pleasure that she was taking was also a torture; her skin was still overly sensitive from her previously orgasm. Juvia's eyes began to burn and she could feel some tears forming.

Again: she couldn't care.

The sensations were so much, so, so much. The pleasure was almost incomprehensible, mythical.

Gray groaned something and then a hand that once was groping her breasts was gone and a moment later, it touched her clit, pinching it.

Juvia probably yelled. She probably arched her body in a weird angle. She probably curled her toes so hard that she was supposed to be afraid that her feet wouldn't be straight again. She probably hugged as hard on her boyfriend as physics could let. She probably even let tears fall.

Yet, she couldn't remember what her body did when it reached its climax: she could only feel.

She barely registered Gray's body tensing and his hot seed being shot inside her, she barely heard his satisfied groan, and barely registered his weight on her. Juvia was happy that her Gray-sama had a nice time too, but all of that could wait until she was not boneless and out of her pink cloud of happiness.

She fell asleep not too long after she felt Gray cover her body with a blanket -he made the air real icy when they had sex, he didn't even know he did it, it just happened- and then joining her underneath it and hugging her by the waist, bringing her closer to his body. Juvia was too exhausted to talk and so was he, so she welcomed the sleep.

#

Gray looked to his sleeping girlfriend and sighed in content, wrapping his arms around her waist tighter, bringing her closer to his chest. He would never tell a soul, but he was a spooner.

Before they were together, Gray didn't actually like when Juvia randomly hugged him or stood too close -it wasn't his style to get physical with someone with the exception of fighting- and after he was starting to like like Juvia he protested a lot less when she wanted to hug him, and once they started dating, fighting the hugs was pointless: everyone knew they were dating and that he liked her, he even started a few hugs himself when none else was around.

Gray realized that most of the times when he woke up during the night he was the one holding her. It surprised him, he thought he would never spoon someone in his life.

And if Juvia noticed that he liked to spoon with her, she never brought it up. It was kind of freaky how much she knew him, really. She knew how embarrassed he would be if anyone found out that he was actually fond of snuggling.

Glancing over her to his nightstand, Gray saw that it was 3:13. They had slept for a few hours and Gray was about to fall asleep again when he felt her move underneath his embrace and kissed her shoulder and she made a content sound.

"Hi." Juvia sighed happily without turning to look at him.

"Hey." Gray said and they were in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

The blunette turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips before resting her head on his chest, hiding her face on his neck.

"Not that Juvia is complaining, but what brought all that up?" Juvia snuggled even more on her boyfriend. "Juvia almost turned into water a few times."

"Nothing." He grunted and wrapped his arm around her tighter.

"You always get possessive after Lyon-san comes over." She whispered. "You were especially possessive tonight. Was that it? Did something happen?"

"No." He answered and they were both quiet for a little while, before Gray spoke again. "He still wants you, Juvia. We've been dating for almost six months now and the bastard still tries to get you."

"He won't..." Juvia tried, but got interrupted.

"And you! You call him 'Lyon-san' while I'm still 'Gray-sama'. It sounds like you're not close to me, or something."

The blunette sat on the bed with her mouth opened in shock: she didn't see that coming.

"Say what?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Gray also sat and scowled at her. "Even Gajeel gets a -kun when you say his name, while I, your boyfriend..."

"Gray-sama..."

"There it is!" He said a little angry.

"...this is crazy." Juvia let a nervous laugh come out.

"What if I started calling you Juvia-sama? How would you feel?" Gray asked and Juvia actually smiled.

"Well..."

"Bad example. You would enjoy it." He sighed and tried to think of a way to make her understand his point. "Okay. What if I called you Loxar-san ever since I met you?" Gray said and she nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Then, we fall in love and shit," He blushed; the topic of love still making him uncomfortable. "And I never stop calling you Loxar-san. Not even just Juvia-san, or anything."

"Oh." Juvia's mouth made a perfect 'o' as she finally understood him. "Gray-sama thinks I should call him in a more intimate way."

The man sighed. It was close enough.

"That's why when we were making love you were all: 'You can't call me -sama or I'll stop'." She mimicked his voice and Gray scowled deeper. "You were trying to talk to Juvia and that was your way to make a point."

Looking away, Gray rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are so adorable." Juvia hugged him and Gray groaned in fake protest: after what they've done that night, deny that he was more than pleased with her touch was ridiculous. "If you really want Juvia to stop calling you -sama, that's fine by her, you know?" The girl rested her chin on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Juvia's life goal is to make her Gray-sa... Gray as happy as he makes her, if it's possible." Juvia shrugged. "She just called you that so Gray-sa... so Gray could know how precious you are in her life. How different of anyone else Juvia ever met. How unique her feelings for you are."

The dark haired man frowned and turned to look into her eyes.

"Wait..." Gray started. "Is... Is 'Gray-sama' your..." He stopped to search for the right word. "...your pet name for me?"

"I guess you can call it that." Juvia nodded, surprised that he even needed to ask.

"But you call me that since before we started dating." The man frowned in confusion.

"Because you've been important to Juvia since before you loved me back." She smiled sweetly at him. "Since the day Juvia met you, you've make her have feelings she never had for anyone else in her life."

"You called Lyon 'Lyon-sama' a few times." The man narrowed his eyes for her with jealousy obvious on his tone.

"Yes. Because he's like your brother." Juvia shrugged. "You know that Juvia was feeling vulnerable, not knowing your feelings for her while Lyon-san was... loud about his. But she never stopped loving you. And Juvia stopped calling him that as soon as you started to open up your heart for her. You know that." She kissed his cheek. "Juvia only loves you, Gray-sama." She quickly corrected herself. "Sorry, it's only Gray now." The woman giggled. "It'll take a while, but I'll get it right someday."

Gray analyzed her and sighed, defeated. He knew all of that; he knew that she loved him and only him. Even when Lyon threw himself on her, she stood her ground and any shade of feelings the girl had for the white haired man, it was all on Gray and his stubbornness to not face his feelings towards Juvia before. If she had met Lyon after she and Gray started dating, all that would never happened.

Or maybe it would: Lyon liked to bug Gray as often as he could.

"Call me Gray-sama, as always." He said. "I was a little..."

"Jealous." Juvia giggled. She was truly happy whenever she realized that Gray was jealous of her. It showed how much he loved and cared for her.

"I was not." He turned to look at her and pouted. "Don't talk crazy."

She laughed. "You were." Kissing his cheek while also hugged him. "It's good to know that Juvia isn't the only one who can get jealous."

"Well, you get jealous with any woman who looks at me. Lyon says to anyone he can that he wants you. I, at least, have reasons." He rolled his eyes.

"Aha! So you do admit that you were jealous." Juvia said in glee while Gray scowled.

"Oh, shut it." He blushed.

"Juvia likes it." She lied back onto the bed, bringing her boyfriend with her. "And... you were very, very bad to Juvia tonight."

"I was, wasn't I?" He laughed with a little pride of his actions tonight. It felt good to see how much Juvia wanted him that night: she was so afraid of him stopping touching her again that she even stopped calling him what she had been calling him for two years. It felt pretty good.

"One of these days, Juvia will have to make you pay for it." She rested her head on his chest again, the beat of his heart the best lullaby for her.

"Well, giving the way you react today, I'll be waiting eagerly for my turn." Gray kissed the top of her head and she giggled lightly.

"I love you, Gray-sama." Juvia said almost falling asleep again.

"I love you too." He said and followed his girlfriend to sleep as well, she had worn him out that night and it was nice that she explained to him why she called him 'Gray-sama' and all. It was her loving way to call him and he had been pretty stupid for thinking anything else.

He chuckled, half asleep, but it sure was fun to make her call his name.


	2. Call Her Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This will have MATURE content! Very detailed (and good, I hope) sex scenes. You've been warned.
> 
> Yeah… There's not really a plot here. I just wanted to make Juvia pay Gray back for what he did in 'Call his name'.

Gray tried to take a peak from his blindfold by putting his head as far back as possible but couldn't see much, since the bedroom was relatively dark. Besides his blindfold, he was sitting on the bed with both arms opened and had, around his wrists, handcuffs preventing him of moving much. At least his lower half was unrestricted, he thought; he could move his legs and hips.

At first when Juvia suggested that she wanted handcuff him to his bed, Gray laughed and said 'hell no', but once the idea was planted inside his mind, it grew and he found himself thinking about what would be like. So far, every experience he had with Juvia had been more than satisfactory.

She had caught him by surprise; he had just finished showering and stepped out of his bathroom and he was attacked by her. He had never been kissed like that before, really. Before he could realize what was happening, Juvia had pushed him on the bed and faster than he could imagine his girlfriend could be, she had handcuffed his left hand to the board. And before he could really process the fact that he had been handcuffed, she did the same with his right hand.

"Juvia, what the hell?" He said and when he tried to set free, he couldn't. And then he tried to freeze the handcuffs, again with no success.

"Those are special handcuffs for tonight, Gray-sama." Juvia said reaching for the nightstand and grabbing a piece of black cloth and when she tried to put it above his eyes, Gray fought it. "It's alright, Gray-sama." She said with kindness, but her eyes were burning onto his. "You don't have to be afraid."

"I am not afraid!" Gray had said, offended.

"Then let Juvia put this on you." She showed the cloth and Gray narrowed his eyes and measured his options. He was never a pussy and wouldn't start then. Besides, he was sure it was some kind of kinky sex stuff. And so far all the kinky stuff he experienced was of his liking.

And Juvia had those aroused eyes.

"Do it." He said and she gently put it. And after that, she had been inside the bathroom and he was starting to regret giving in on his curiosity of what she was going to do with him.

After five minutes or so after he had the blindfold on, he heard the bathroom door opening and his heart began to beat faster in anticipation.

"Gray-sama." Juvia's voice came from his right.

"Juvia, take this off." He said. He was done trying to make sense of the situation.

"I can't. We are going to start now, Gray-sama." Her voice was slowly changing to the opposite direction.

"Start what?" He asked exasperated.

"Your other senses are probably sharper by now, Gray-sama." She said and he could feel the bed move. She had sat by his side, but not touching him.

"What?"

"Can you hear better? Smell better?" She asked.

Gray didn't notice before, but yes. He could hear her breathing next to him, could smell the flowerily perfume she usually wore. "Yes."

"Good." He felt the bed move. "What Juvia wants is to make you feel more than you have been feeling. The sight takes away too much."

"What?" He asked again.

The next thing he knew, her lips were on his lower abdomen and he was surprised and delighted at the same time. Then, she kissed his chest and then his neck, offering him a little bite. Gray was truly surprised with it. But not in a bad way.

"Juvia can touch you anywhere and you will be surprised about it, Gray-sama. Your nerves will try to make you more aware of your surroundings, so you will feel more than you normally would." She kissed her way up to his mouth.

"I don't like this. I feel like I'm being violated." Gray mumbled and Juvia giggled.

"Oh, yeah." She said, in the sexier voice she could make, which make Gray shudder in anticipation. He felt a hand touch the bulge between his legs. It was no denying that he was aroused. "Juvia can see how much you don't like it."

Her hands wandered up and Gray bit down a groan of disapproval. It was strange of how everywhere she touched, was like he was being burned, but instead it was her lips or hands. Touching, kissing and biting all over his chest.

He could admit, it was interesting not to know what she would do next. Gray had to remind himself to make her feel the same way.

"Did you like that?" Juvia asked, her lips touching his earlobe.

"It's interesting." He answered. Before Gray could say anything else, Juvia grabbed his manhood. Instead of words coming out of his mouth, it came out something like: 'arsggjh!'

Her hand was going up and down, while the semi-erection he had been sustaining so far was being replaced by a full one. Juvia could feel it getting engorged and harder in her hand.

And Juvia was right, Gray thought. He was feeling so much more now that he couldn't see what was happening. He could only imagine her hand working on him, the expression of her face while she did it. He could feel the breaths she let in and out on the skin of his neck.

"Juvia…" He moaned her name when she pressed her thumb on the tip of his penis, where she could find a little bit of pre-cum.

She released his manhood and Gray was about to protest, but he felt Juvia kiss his neck lightly and the next thing he felt was a wet warmth surrounding his shaft. Gray's eyes rolled back to his skull and he groaned loudly in pleasure.

His hands fought the handcuffs by instinct; he had to touch Juvia somehow. The girl knew that she couldn't restrain Gray with just words like he had done with her that night two months before. So it was clever of her to make him not be able to reach out for her, because given the chance, he was going to grab her as hard as he could.

The woman's tongue worked its magic together with her hand as Gray's mind turned blank, letting his worries slip away from him and he could only feel Juvia licking and sucking him exactly the way he liked and the devil woman knew how to turn his brain into jello. One particular night a few months back, she had tested everything she knew on the subject with him and learned exactly what to do when she wanted to make him crazy.

The head of his shaft hit the back of her throat and she moaned and the vibrations passed through his body and his hips bulked up. She was right, the sensations were increased! Only a little bit more...

And she stopped. What had made her stop? Gray couldn't see what was happening.

"You were very mean to Juvia that night." She said. The blunette grabbed the blindfold and took it off. She got up from the bed while Gray was groaning in frustration. His eyes adjusting to the light as he blinked fast, trying to see her better. He was receiving the blowjob and he was even getting into the whole blindfold thingy until that moment.

"Juvia, you can't let me in this state!" He snarled at his girlfriend -whom he wanted to kill and fuck the life out of, all at once- and when he could finally look at her with the small light the bedroom had, only from one lamp.

He gasped when he could really see her. She was wearing a light blue see-through robe. And nothing underneath, he could tell that much. Gray could see the curve of her breasts, the salience of her nipples. Yes, she was aroused. The blunette was not wearing panties too, he noticed and he thought that it was nice. And then, the high heels.

He knew he was an ice mage and all, but having a hot girlfriend wasn't a bad thing.

Once he focused on her face, he saw her smirking.

She smirked.

He didn't like this version of Juvia; full of mysteries, hidden plans and not satisfying him right away. Because truth be told, her goal was always make Gray as happy as he could possibly be.

But at that moment, he was very unhappy.

"Juvia told you, Gray-sama. This is payback." She undid her robe, and let it fall and he groaned with her nakedness. Not that he couldn't see her body before, but without the see-through fabric she was even hotter to him.

From time to time, Juvia would put into her head that she had to go on a diet because she was fat and Gray never saw the slightlest reason for it. She had a body that made many women envious when they were passing on the streets. Her legs were wonderful, her hips had the perfect size and her stomach was as flat as it could be.

Oh, she was still wearing the heel, he noticed. Gray always liked when Juvia wore different clothing instead of the old nun-like outfit: it was always easy on the eyes to see her showing more skin than before. To be complete honest, Gray always suffocated a little bit when he saw her wearing them. How on earth did she stand to use those clothes when it was hot?

But that night she was only wearing the damn heels. The little minx knew that Gray had a thing for legs and that particurlary pair was a special turn-on for him. The way those high-heels made her legs even longer. The way it made her ass perkier. Her whole posture was just screaming: I know that you want me but you can't have me. Not yet.

It was wonderful to know that she only had eyes for him and no one else. And it was even better when guys stared at her, she didn't give them a rat's ass, but he could do pretty much anything with her that she would be willingly.

She was wearing a bun and she undid the knot and the waves of her long hair fell over her shoulders and Gray took in a deep breath. Oh, he loved that length of her hair. She shook her head slightly so the hair was messier. And sexier, in Gray's opinion.

Gray snapped out of his thoughts once Juvia started speaking again.

"If Juvia isn't mistaken, you said that you would be looking forward for your turn." She said, walking a bit, Gray followed her with his eyes, not totally adjusted with the light. "Juvia carefully planned this for you, Gray-sama. For your enjoyment."

"Yeah, I didn't mean for you to start a blowjob and then stop." Gray tried again to get his handcuffs off. Again, even though she explained that they were special ones. "And I most certainly did not mean that you could chain me in bed."

Juvia walked to the comfortable small sofa and sat, crossing her legs like they were talking about the weather instead. "That has always been a fantasy of Juvia, she can't deny." The blunette shrugged, making her hair fall a little to the front. "Besides, if Juvia hadn't handcuffed you, we would be having sex right now."

"Yes!" Gray groaned in frustration. "That's what I want."

Gray saw incertainty pass through her eyes. "Hm... If Gray-sama doesn't want Juvia to... She can release him."

He pondered his options for a moment. Juvia was being so bold that it was really a turn-on more than a bother. Besides, she did say that she planned ahead and she wouldn't torture him too much. Right?

"What will you do?" Gray asked, eyeing her with curiosity, but his eyes stubbornly wandered down to her breasts.

"Oh, Juvia can't say." She shook her head lightly. "The whole thing is based on your reaction after surprising you, Gray-sama." She pointed to herself. "Like wearing that robe with nothing underneath. You enjoyed, didn't you?" She asked sweetly, knowing already that he enjoyed more than he let it out.

"It was a nice surprise." Gray agreed, not too committal.

"Everything else will be too, Juvia can guarantee it." The blunette crossed her arms under her breasts and Gray groaned a bit. That wasn't fair. She was doing that so he could agree with whatever devilish plans she had for him.

But at the same moment, he was aroused and just wanted to come, take the damn handcuffs off and sleep next to Juvia. But nooooo. His girlfriend wanted to make him experience other senses, or whatever, she wanted to look absolutely stunning and being far away from him.

Why couldn't they have the normal sex they have been doing? Maybe he was wrong to tell her that he wanted a turn to be teased.

"You know, Gray-sama..." Gray lost his line of thought when he heard her voice and really looked at what she was doing and gasped loudly. One of her hands was caressing a breast while the other was finding it way down to the middle of her legs. "Seeing you like this makes Juvia really hot."

Yeap, he was a goner. He was going to accept whatever Juvia planned.

"Fuck." Gray sighed once he realized what she was going with it. He had never seen her pleasuring herself like that. Usually, he was already inside her and she would rub her clit a bit so she could speed things up for both of them.

But he never saw her take the matter with literally her own hands.

And as he watched her, he felt hypnotyzed by it, the only thing linking him to reality was his throbbing manhood. She opened her legs as further apart as she could and Gray saw that she was indeed already wet. He barely registered his fight with his restrains, apparently while his mind was savouring every second of that, his body was not: it wanted to be touching her like that.

When the first moan came out of her lips, Gray had all of his upper body going forward, even though he had handcuffs on. He had to do something. He couldn't just stand there and watch!

"Okay, no more games, Juvia." Gray said through gritted teeth. His response was seeing Juvia put one finger inside her opening and a pinch in her right breast, which made her sigh in contentment. "Ju-via." Gray snarled, barely talking with coherence.

"This feels so good, Gray-sama." Juvia said, putting another finger inside herself while her thumb carressed her clit in a crazy pattern.

"Juvia..." Gray growled, trying to get free, as she continued to touch herself with more enthusiasm that time.

Their eyes met and Juvia raised her hips when her fingers touched a particularly nice spot inside her. She closed her eyes and Gray groaned loudly in frustration and closed his hands in fists. What the fuck was her game? He wanted to touch her so much. So much that it hurt, literally hurt: his erection was throbbing so much that Gray was really concerned that it would explode; he was quite fond of that part of his anatomy.

She moaned and her eyes snapped open as her hands became more frantically: she stared right at him and he could see the desire coming out of her deep blue eyes and he understood it then: she was touching herself, but she was thinking it was him who was doing it.

And if anything else could make him harder than look at her pleasure herself, it was the thought that she was doing it and thinking of him.

Gray endured his torture for a few more minutes, looking and groaning when he got frustrated -which was frequently- when Juvia let out his name come out of her mouth.

"Oh, so... Close." She said; eyes half open and the feeling on her lower stomach growing insanely fast. She knew that having Gray look at her would be a turn on, but she didn't realize how much.

"Juvia, I'm right here. Free me and I can..." She moaned and Gray could see her fingers inside herself and he was so eager to join her. He was ready to join her. He wanted to make her squirm.

It was his job to please her! He moaned when the memory of being inside; so warm, and tight around him.

"Free me." He said between gritted teeth. "Free. Me."

As the woman was reaching the high of her pleasure, Gray -an ice-mage- was about to burst into flames. Their eyes met and Juvia was more frantic in both her breaths and her sex and for a moment, Gray forgot the hardness between his legs: Juvia was getting there. And even though he was being tortured, he wanted to see it.

"Juvia, look at me." Gray forced himself to say and she opened her eyes.

Higher pitched moans were heard and Gray saw exactly when she reached her orgasm and it was a sight he would never forget.

Of course, he had seen her reach it many times from many different angles -the woman was insatiable and not afraid of doing anything, apparently- but seeing from outside... It was something else.

Her toes curled, her legs were as together as they could be; her left hand between them. The hips were raised; her flat stomach was glowing because of a few droplets of sweat, her chest was raising and falling because of her quick breaths and her left breast was being groped quite hard -Gray could see- because she was lost in the feeling.

But Juvia's face was what Gray loved the most. Her head was thrown back, her eyes were half-open and even from his spot, he could see the dizziness she was probably feeling. Her mouth was open as a soundless scream came out. She was so beautiful.

'At least when's with me, she actually screams.' Gray thought, feeling slightly better.

Okay, he had to join her. It was a necessity at that moment. He had to be inside of her in the next ten seconds or he would explode.

"Juvia." Gray groaned her name and she opened her eyes lazily. "Come on, Juvia. I need…" He pleaded.

"Yes. Me too." She whispered and looked at him on the bed, ready for her. At that moment she knew why Gray had so much fun with her that other time. It was a sight to never be forgotten to have someone so crazy for you, so eager to have you that all coherence would leave their brain.

It wasn't a first. Pleasuring herself, that is. Before they started dating, Juvia had done it quite a few times, but ever since they started to be intimate, Juvia didn't have to anymore. Gray was there to scratch the itch -Which she had frequently-, that time it was pleasurable? Sure. It was more intense than it was when she done it before they started dating. But it was not nearly as pleasurable as it was when it was Gray's hands doing it. When Juvia thought it were his hands touching her, it was better and she could come.

Yet, even after it, something was missing.

Gray was missing.

She could not be satisfied before having him inside her. Which was good, really: he needed to be inside her as well.

Juvia got up and walked towards her boyfriend. Gray had such hunger in his eyes, such wildness and Juvia was glad that he did, they would need it that night.

"Set me free." Gray asked when Juvia sat beside him and leaned to give him a kiss, a very deep kiss, which he gladly reciprocated.

"Juvia can't." She told him when they stopped to get air. The blunette, then pushed him onto the bed with a hand on his chest and then with one motion, she was above him. Hands placed in each side of his head and knees on each side of his hips. Gray was the one who kissed her this time and while he did so, Juvia's hand moved from its place to his chest, where it caressed him.

"Fuck, Juvia." The man whispered when he felt her trail kisses from his neck until his nipples. "Fuck." He moaned when at the very same time as she licked one, her hand pinched another.

"Gray-sama." She said and the hand that once was busy with his nipple was, then, surrounding his throbbing erection.

He tried to formulate something to say or think. But apparently, his brain decided to turn into goo at the moment he saw Juvia move her hips so it was exactly on top of his shaft. His own hips bulked up and the head of his penis brushed her clit and she let out a breathy moan.

"Stop it, Gray-sama." She said, her face a few inches from his. "Patience."

"Fuck it." He managed to say, doing it again; but that time Juvia raised her own hips so it wouldn't touch her and Gray groaned in response.

"Juvia told you: patience." She kissed him lightly on the lips and then used the hand not caressing his shaft to balance herself. She was, again, on top of him and that time he managed to stay put. If he moved, it could make her prolong his suffer.

As she started guiding him inside her, Gray could feel his heart pump like crazy, he could feel every single nerve of his body, hell he could feel every cell of it. But when the tip of his manhood finally touched her (very) wet folds, Gray thought that he was getting struck by lightning for a moment there.

The blunette was slowly getting down onto him and all Gray could feel was how amazing it was to be inside her again, how perfect it was to be the one stretching her, how wonderful was to know that they were a perfect combination.

When she was half way through with it, Gray's body acted on its own again and his hips bulked up once more, but this time Juvia didn't complain. In fact, she let out a loud moan, just like Gray did. He probably had hit her sweet spot. For him it was easier: his sweet spot was his entire shaft and it was enveloped by the most amazing, wet and warm woman.

"Oh, shit." He let all the air out of his lungs; he had held it without notice. "Juvia."

"You feel so good, Gray-sama." Juvia managed to say, now with both of her hands on his chest and Gray took a millisecond to analyze the girl on top of him.

Her hair was glued to her forehead (actually, many of strays were glued to her skin because of her sweat), her cheeks were rosy and the angle he was in, gave him privileged view of her perky and reasonable big breasts.

It wasn't very often that Juvia was on top. Gray would let her have her fun one time or another, but in the end, he ended up on top in a way or another, so that was going to be a whole new experience to both of them.

"Juv…" Gray was in the middle of her name when the most unexpected happen: the woman on top of him managed to contract her inner muscles and Gray yelped in surprise, pain and pleasure from such act. "Fuuuuuuck." He saw her smile at him. And between breaths he said. "If you do that again I'll embarrass myself, Juvia."

She giggled, but stopped as soon as she raised her hips and Gray's manhood started exiting her. Gray protested the lack of contact. She had almost it all out when she dropped her hips in a fast way, making all of him enter her again. Gray grunted with the sensation and Juvia let out a very girly moan. Maybe that position was better for him to quickly find her g-point.

"Oh, Gr-Gray-sam…" She managed to say as she raised her hips again and when she low them, she made sure to twist her hips a bit and the sensations were too good for both of them.

When Juvia found a pace, all Gray could do was lay there and enjoy the moment. Everything was too much, he had been holding up for too long that night and he was worried that the moment he was inside of her, he would come and was glad it didn't happen. He was having the night of his life there.

His hands fought the restrains once again; he wanted to grab her hips and make her go faster, but he couldn't. The oh-so-known feeling in his lower abdomen going straight to his balls were the indicators that very soon he was going to achieve the pleasure.

"I'm gonna…" He struggled to say and before he could finish, Juvia leaned onto him and kissed hungrily on the mouth. That angle must've been it for her, because he started to feel her walls start to contract and then, he lost it.

All the feelings Juvia had provided him that night, all the loss of what she was giving him made his orgasm increase so much that for a moment, Gray thought he was going to die. He had never felt that way before. He never knew how much more he could get.

He threw his head to the back as he shot his seed right into her in one single shot, groaning while doing it. His mind was so blank, so full of nothing. He had only the feeling of being complete satisfied.

While he was in the middle of his orgasm, Gray tried to fight his handcuffs again and before he could process what was happening, Gray had his hands on Juvia's hips, helping her move through the last waves of her own orgasm.

Gray didn't think much of it until Juvia stopped completely and he had his hands grabbing her hips so strongly that it was going to probably leave a bruise. Juvia had collapsed on top of him, her blue hair spread all over his chest.

"Holy… fuck." Gray said after a few minutes and as soon as she could breathe again and blinked fast; while his hands relaxed. "God, Juvia."

He felt her move on top of him and saw as she removed herself from the top of him, making him exit her, that made him bit down a moan. She lied by his side, then. A content smile on her blushing-glowing-post-sex face.

"That was… wow." He said and she nodded, snuggling close to her boyfriend. "I'm impressed. Was that how you felt that night?"

"Juvia can't say about your part, but the anticipation does play a big part on it."

"Yeah, whatever. It was amazing." He kissed the top of her head and put his arms around her shoulders to bring her closer to him. That's when Gray finally noticed. "I'm free!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, yes." Juvia nodded and started to explain. "Those are handcuffs that once you close them, the person wearing it cannot use magic of open it until he or she reaches an orgasm."

"Really?" Gray was surprised. "So that's why you didn't finish earlier. You knew that I would get free and you wouldn't have your time on top of me."

"That too." The woman admitted it. "You never let Juvia be on top."

"Well, after tonight we'll work something out to have you let your nights." Gray laughed lightly, feeling so good that he doubt anything could bring him down.

"Good." She giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"Where did you get those, anyway?" Gray asked.

"Juvia found this sex shop when she was in her last job." She shrugged. "It was one specialized for mages." He looked at her in horror. "Don't worry, Juvia asked Levy-san to see if the runes were right before she used on you."

"Levy knows about this?" Gray groaned in frustration.

"Yes." The blunette answered. "Don't worry, she won't tell anyone. Especially since she asked to borrow them some time."

"Ew. Okay, I really didn't need the picture of Gajeel wearing these things." Gray said and Juvia chuckled.

"Oh, the heels." Juvia said and sat on the bet so she could take the shoes off.

"I liked these shoes." Gray said watching her take them off.

"Juvia liked it too. They are cute, right?" She asked.

"No idea. All I know is that it makes you hotter." He shrugged and Juvia slapped his stomach lightly as he laughed.

When the blunette was finally done, she returned to her previous position, snuggled with her boyfriend. "Let's sleep."

"You know what? I'm not tired." Gray said and Juvia frowned.

"Really?" She looked up to him.

"Really." He smirked and grabbed her left hand leading it exactly towards one of the handcuffs, locking her.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed in shock. She really thought Gray would be too tired to want another go, but she underestimated his stamina, as it appeared.

"Get ready for round two. Well, three for you, I guess? You know what? Forget it. I never liked math anyway." The black haired man covered her body with his and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yeah. 'Call her name'. Nothing to do with the story, but I think it was fitting, since this is a 'sequel' from 'Call his name'.
> 
> Anywho, I liked 'Call his name' better, but I think this one turned out alright? Anyway, gotta run to class!
> 
> Any thoughts?
> 
> PS: The inspiration for the handcuffs came from a Fanfiction called: 'Between an Archeologist and a Hard Place'. It's a One Piece fanfiction hosted in the Fanfiction.net and its mains characters are Zoro and Robin. Check it out if you are into (or not) the pairing, it's very good.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yeah, sex and fluffly. Figures. :)
> 
> Any thoughts?


End file.
